


Liquidation（清算）

by XTORY



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Revenge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 是的，在黑暗中行走，再一次独自一人。但是这一次，我将不会再去惧怕任何邪恶的怪物，因为我知道，罪恶已经化成灰烬，而我才是这该死的城市中最残忍最恶毒的怪物。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Liquidation（清算）

  
我已经两足陷于血泊之中，要是再不涉血前进，那么回头的路也是同样使人厌倦的。  
  
——《麦克白》  
  
17：08 PM  
  
“这不是最新的新闻报纸。”迪克.格雷森首次抬起头，看着这张打断自己享用那碗芝士麦片的报纸，评论道。  
  
“是昨天的，”在说话的时候，杰森.陶德已经坐到了自己的对面，这让迪克有点困惑，“迪克，看在上帝的份上，你可以读完这条再吃。”  
  
“西恩尼斯有动作，黑面具什么时候没有动作？”迪克叹了口气，继续看着那条新闻，“他去了阿卡姆寄希望于......那个人？”他极力控制住自己说出那个名字的冲动，杰森不会喜欢的，尽管他没有直接说出来，但是这可以很容易被猜到。  
  
“是的。”杰森听起来很平静，既不愤怒也不悲痛，没有用拳头砸向桌面，没有大喊大叫，也没有神情恍惚地冲到街上，他似乎是熄灭了自己所有的哀伤和怒火，此时此刻，坐在桌子对面，皮肤有些晒黑了，绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，被垂下来的一缕额发挡住，他一直都是个相当引人注目的男人，靠的不是外表，而是那种玩世不恭，自己乐意干什么就干什么的狂放劲儿。  
  
“你准备怎么做？”迪克问，他厌倦猜谜，尽管现在他对那碗甜品的热情已经减少了一半，那是一碗不错的甜品，拥有着正确的味道，但是杰森显然不一样，此时此刻他的冷静看起来像是一件完全错乱的事实。  
  
而最出乎迪克意料的是，杰森大笑起来，笑得很开，迪克甚至能看到他眼睛中带着泪水，终于，他揉了揉眼睛，停了下来。  
  
“天，我为此努力了很久，”他说道，声音欢乐而明快，“我努力的很，努力到甚至都能让死尸复活。”这是个差劲的比喻，但是迪克明白，杰森是那个最懂得死尸复活滋味的人，他脑海中忍不住想到杰森抓着地上的杂草，从墓地里爬出来的情景，身上沾满泥土和枯叶，我可是为此努力了很久呢，他说着，鬼火一般的绿眼睛中燃烧着怒火。  
  
“杰森。”迪克轻声说，眼下对方需要安抚，尽管他也想不到该怎么安抚一个看到谋杀自己的凶手重新游荡街头的人，“我会盯紧他的。”  
  
“你向来都是个充满美德的人，迪克，”杰森看着他，眼中带着怜悯，“但是我不该再打扰你吃掉那碗甜点了。”  
  
20：40 PM  
  
达米安.韦恩环视着客厅，晚餐之后这里空无一人，也没有任何事留给他去做了，但他觉得自己好像忘了什么事情，就好像他为了对抗失眠去数羊，却总是落掉一只一样。他想去花点时间确认一下，但决定还是不了，因为电话在响。  
  
“我猜在这个时候你没事可做。”是陶德，那家伙的嗓音很好辨认，达米安在沙发上躺下来盯着天花板，没有回答，他想不明白陶德为什么会打电话给自己，他们从来不是很好的朋友，甚至在见面的时候同样刻意避免着交流。  
  
“我打电话给你是因为我有着同样的睡眠问题，”陶德在几秒的等待之后继续说，“我经常做噩梦。”  
  
“就这事？”达米安问道，开始感到不耐烦，“听着，陶德，如果你失眠我可以给你安眠药，但是做噩梦......”  
  
“我梦到自己的死。”对方的话打断了他，达米安从沙发上做起来，握着听筒。陶德死过一次，他记得，事实上自己也同样死过一次，这大概就是他打电话的原因，两个见过自己墓碑的人，坐下来聊聊天，就像戒酒互助会一样。但是达米安不得不承认，他从来没有把陶德视作一个被击败的，或是值得可怜，甚至是需要痛悼的人。有那么一会，达米安想要为自己之前的糟糕态度感到羞愧。  
  
“陶德，”他说道，“如果我和你聊天会让你感觉好一点的话，我想......”  
  
“我受宠若惊，小弟，”陶德说道，声音重新恢复了轻快，他听起来神采飞扬，达米安几乎以为自己要被骗了，“但是不用了，因为我已经知道怎么解决这个问题了。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“现在我还不能说，”陶德的语气变得严肃起来，就像是每一次提起他的死，和那个凶手时会用的糟糕语气，“耐心点，达米安，我打电话只是希望你能知道。”  
  
0:55 AM  
  
在长期昼伏夜出的作息影响下，提姆.德雷克习惯了在清晨一直睡到傍晚。这个时候他通常会窝在沙发上摆弄着手提电脑，这是个相当空闲的时段，整座城市都在睡觉，连罪犯都不愿意放弃这段宝贵的时间，当然，有一些例外，之前迪克怎么说的来着？想到这里提姆突然感到一阵突如其来的头痛，于是他起身从冰箱里拿出来一罐冒着寒气的香草气泡水。  
  
“谢了，鸟宝宝。”在手中的罐子被抢走的瞬间，提姆闻到了一种混杂着硝烟和铁锈的气息，血光之灾的味道，他立刻转过身。  
  
“我真想不到你会在这种时候来，杰。”他抱怨地说道，从冰箱中重新拿出一罐汽水，“还有几块冷冻的披萨，如果你要吃的话。”  
  
“如果在平时我会拒绝，”杰森愉快地笑着，看起来心情不坏，“不过今天不一样，任何东西吃起来都像是豪华盛宴。”  
  
“真高兴你如此赏识我的品味。”提姆讽刺地说道，把披萨盒子递给了对方。大多数人都认为杰森是个疯子，但是提姆知道那是个错误，杰森是个生错了时代的英雄，受尽折磨，仍然没能活好一场，就像是不定方程式中的X，失去了所有的开端和终结。杰森看起来很开心，他为此感到高兴，但是这并不能改变任何事。几乎有一瞬间他想要开口去问对方，但是这是个坏主意，杰森不会说的，他是那种喜欢孤独一个人遭着罪的人，提姆知道这一点，在某些方面他们非常相似。  
  
“你一个人喝得完那罐汽水吗？”杰森问道，用纸巾擦了擦沾上披萨酱料的手指。提姆低下头看着手中的汽水，300ml，虽然有一些气泡但绝对不是喝不完的量，但是他笑了笑，摇摇头，接过杰森手中的汽水喝了一口，还给对方，他们两个人分享完了整罐饮料。  
  
“谢谢你的盛情款待，鸟宝宝，”杰森迅速地露出一个微笑，是一种错位的，不适当的笑容，这种笑容通常不是为了掩盖悲伤，而是用于抑制住那种隐秘的，大功告成的狂喜，“我该走了，不过我想一切都会挺顺利的。”他说这话的时候，衣角稍微翘上去了一节，闪现出一点沉重的，金属的光泽。  
  
于是提姆几乎在一瞬间就明白了那句话意味着什么，他就像是那些笨蛋一样错得离谱，那个不定方程的X才是杰森站立的基石。  
  
于是在那个时候，他露出微笑，就像是个天真烂漫的孩子一样：“祝你好运。”  
  
\---  
  
3:25 AM  
  
等待目标出现不是一件难事，无论是西恩尼斯要求他干了什么事，看起来都进行的非常顺利，甚至可以说是大功告成了，杰森不禁去想黑面具为了这笔交易付了多少钱，多少人的生命因为一阵狂笑而熄灭。当然这不是西恩尼斯会去考虑的事情，这是一个为达目的不择手段的男人。巧了，他在心里默默地说，我也是。  
  
他看到那身影，在黑暗中大步地前进，有一只乌鸦不合时宜地落在树上，却像是幽灵一样悄无声息。他知道等待着自己的是什么吗？四条街道，三个路口，他熟悉那路线。于是在第二个路口迅速走出来，像是个游手好闲的混混一样不经意地地撞向对方，然后掏出枪来，枪声响起时他看到对方眼中的震惊和一闪而过的恐惧。  
  
他人出自己来了。这个念头就像是某种特殊的诱因，赋予了接下来发生的事情一个名正言顺的动机，在他拿起撬棍的时候感觉到嘴里的血腥气味，混杂着先前提姆香草汽水的味道，这时候他才意识到自己因为兴奋咬破了嘴唇。  
  
一切都是恰到好处的完美，暴力带来的狂喜被怒火燃起，他能感觉到悲伤和痛苦从他扬起落下的手中慢慢流了出去，他似乎再一次沉到了拉萨路池的水中，那绿色水池里闪着绿光的水，让人亢奋，让人疯狂，让人叹息自己从未活的如此充实。  
  
“你知道济慈的那首诗吗？”杰森说道，汽油在干燥的水泥路面上安静地流淌，他的手上沾着血和火药痕迹，脸上带着孩子气的笑容，“我记得那首诗的开头是：许多士兵和水手安息的地方，总是远离天空。发生在你身上的就是这样。但你我都知道，除了这里，你在哪里都活不下去。”  
  
没有人回答他。  
  
“但在这里，我不会让你继续活下去了。”他掏出一根火柴。  
  
火燃烧得非常缓慢，从化学药水染成的绿色头发蔓延到那苍白而诡异的脸颊，在衣物纤维的辅助下逐渐扩散开来，夜晚的凉风裹挟着窜高的火焰吹乱了杰森的头发，但是他眼睛始终盯着那片明亮，目不转睛，就像是伊卡洛斯看着燃烧的太阳，在一切烧焦殆尽的硝烟和血液的气息中，杰森觉得自己分明闻到了天堂的味道。  
  
直到最后一点猩红色的火星也熄灭之后，杰森才慢慢站起身，就像是默剧演员的谢幕式。他首先用手指抹了抹脸上的灰尘和几乎已经干涸的血，烟和血，毁灭的气息，就像是一场属于死人的盛宴，但是心满意足的总是活着的人。然后他把头罩戴上，把手插进口袋里，静静走进黑暗。整个过程自始至终，他都十分平静。  
  
\---  
  
是的，在黑暗中行走，再一次独自一人。但是这一次，我将不会再去惧怕任何邪恶的怪物，因为我知道，罪恶已经化成灰烬，而我才是这该死的城市中最残忍最恶毒的怪物。  
  
Fin  


**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家看完之后能够开心（我写的当然是相当的开心了）  
> 最后说明一下Jaytim的部分，那段我尝试着玩了个隐喻在里面（虽然玩的非常拙劣），Jason来的时候Tim没有陪他吃披萨却和他一起喝饮料，是因为当时Jason迫切地想要吃东西（复仇），Tim的做法就是不去干涉，但是饮料（作为陪伴的象征）Tim是陪他喝了的（还一起喝了同一罐），想表达的就是“我不会阻拦你去做想做的事情，但是你需要陪伴的时候我会永远在你身边。”  
> Anyway kudo or comment if you like!


End file.
